This invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to a container specifically adapted to hold and display the jacket of an audio recording medium.
It is very commonplace nowadays for automobiles to be equipped with audio cassette tape players and/or compact disc players. These units are typically installed flush with the automobile dashboard and, when operated, an appropriate audio recording medium is inserted into a receiving slot associated with the unit and located on the dashboard. When not inserted in the receiving slot, the recording medium is typically held within a jacket which functions to protect the recording medium both from physical damage and contamination. The jacket usually displays on its face and spine identifying indicia for the specific recording associated with that jacket.
When the automobile operator wishes to play a particular recording, the recording medium is removed from its jacket and inserted into the receiving slot of the player. The jacket must then be placed somewhere for temporary storage while the recording medium is in the player and must be readily accessible when the operator removes the recording medium from the player. Safety hazards are presented if the jacket is merely loosely dropped on the automobile seat or floor. One such safety hazard comes about in the event of a sudden stop or other quick maneuver which can turn the jacket into a projectile. Another safety hazard comes about when the operator attempts to locate the jacket while driving the vehicle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement whereby the jacket of an audio recording medium can be temporarily stored and be readily accessible.
If the operator leaves the vehicle while the recording medium is still contained within the player and returns to the vehicle at some later time, the operator may not know which recording is being played. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a jacket container of the type described wherein the recording identifying indicia on the jacket spine is exposed so as to be clearly visible to the operator when the jacket is held in the container.